Le boss et moi
by Pikanox
Summary: Lycée japonais. Junsu va rencontrer le boss des troisièmes années. Entre guerres des bandes, amour, amitié et règlements de compte, cette année promet d'être mouvementée. Yoosu, Yunjae.
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle fic (encore mille pardons Y.Y), je sais que le thème du lycée est assez récurrent chez moi et je m'excuse de ce manque d'imagination mais parfois les idées me viennent en lisant des mangas celle-ci est arrivée grâce au manga Gangking mais ne cherchait pas trop loin lol juste une situation qui m'a inspiré le début de cette histoire.**

**Le titre de cette fic ne me plait pas des masses mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre en ayant cherché un moment...je vous assure que je ne laisse tomber aucune de mes fics ! Même « Dans les temps anciens » à un chapitre en cours depuis des lustres, ils arriveront tous !**

**Bonne lecture mes chers amis :)**

**Chu !**

* * *

><p>Le lycée de l'Est situé au cœur de Tokyo était en émoi, cela faisait à peine quelques semaines que la rentrée avait eu lieu que déjà des débordements entre lycées avaient débuté dans la panique des profs et des parents. Les lycées étaient divisés en deux parties, les classes normales avec des élèves dans la moyenne qui suivaient les cours normalement et les classes techniques qui n'étaient considérés que comme des voyous ou de futurs yakuzas. La balance entre les deux classes étaient fragiles même s'ils ne se mélangeaient pas. Mais le pire se voyait à la sortie des cours, dans la rue même, endroit de rencontre entre les différents lycées des alentours, les bagarres et provocations étaient nombreuses, bien trop nombreuses...<p>

_Lundi 3 Octobre : 9h_

Junsu marchait dans les couloirs regardant à droite à gauche tout en essayant de garder les yeux vers le sol, il ne fallait pas qu'il croise le regard d'un technique qui pourrait prendre ça comme un affront. Il n'était pas de taille à se battre contre l'un d'eux. Lui, faisait partie des classes normales comme le dénotait son uniforme bien ajusté et les regards peu avenants qui lui étaient lancés en ces lieux. Il venait de commencer son année au Japon et faisait parfois des bourdes avec cette langue qu'il comprenait pourtant parfaitement. Il n'était pas seul à être venu, son frère, pour sa part et ne voulant pas le laisser sans surveillance, l'avait suivi et avait dû se résoudre à aller dans l'opposé. Pour l'heure, il le cherchait activement un peu partout depuis bientôt dix minutes. Au détour d'un couloir aux murs blancs d'où la peinture s'écaillait, il crut entendre sa voix dans une salle et ouvrit la porte brusquement pour le regretter aussitôt. Mince...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut lui ?

Des troisièmes années...une sueur froide lui coula le long du dos.

-T'es qui toi ? Questionna une grosse voix sur sa droite, un type avec l'air patibulaire qui fumait une cigarette, tranquillement.

-Je...je suis en première année...Répondit-il avec un léger accent qui en fit sourire certains.

Il reculait peu à peu tout en parlant espérant pouvoir partir en courant mais quand, brusquement, il se retourna, son corps en rencontra un autre qui l'envoya parterre facilement. Assis, il leva des yeux inquiets jusqu'à deux orbes noirs qui le clouèrent sur place. Il reconnut ces yeux comme ceux d'un coréen ce qui l'étonna grandement. Rare étaient ceux qui venaient étudier dans un lycée japonais ces temps-ci. Mais la guerre faisant rage entre les deux Corée, leurs parents avaient préféré les envoyer dans les pays alentours pour leur sécurité. Les gars dans la classe se levèrent d'un même mouvement en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Bonjour boss !

Junsu tressaillit, c'était ni plus ni moins le chef des troisièmes années et il lui était rentré dedans...il était perdu...Cependant le jeune homme ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention que ça, une cigarette calé sur son oreille et partit s'asseoir, suivit de deux autres types, un grand brun à l'aspect rigide et froid et un châtain qui lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux, l'étonnant au passage même s'il se souvenait de lui pour avoir une fois ou deux pris le métro avec lui. Kim Jaejoong. Il se releva voulant fuir sans demander son reste mais un bras l'arrêta dans son élan, une voix grave, profonde lui demanda son nom. C'était lui...

-Kim Junsu. Répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Les nouveaux arrivants avaient certainement remarqué qu'il était également coréen. Junsu ne voulait pas croiser le regard du boss mais irrémédiablement ses yeux étaient comme attirés par l'aura qui semblait émaner de cette personne assise, nonchalante.

-Kim comme Kim Junho ? Questionna celui qui le tenait fermement.

Il n'osa pas répondre, se demandant les conséquences s'il émettait la réponse qu'ils attendaient.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est le frère du boss des premières années alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je...je cherche mon frère.

La prise sur son bras se resserra, il dût serrer les dents pour ne pas laisser sortir la plainte de douleur qu'il ressentait le long de son bras prisonnier.

-Tu venais espionner plutôt non ? Yoochun on se le fait ?

Junsu lança un regard paniqué au dit Yoochun qui n'avait pas bougé, les jambes croisées. Un mouvement de tête négatif et encore cette voix profonde.

-C'est bon laisse le partir. Je m'en prends pas aux bébés et son frère ne m'a rien fait, il a pris la tête des premières années grand bien lui fasse. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

L'ordre ne laissait guère le choix à une opposition. Le type le lâcha presque déçu et avant que quiconque ait pu ouvrir la bouche une silhouette pris place dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Junsu.

Il se retourna et sourit, soulagé.

-Hyung !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Gronda-t-il.

-Je te cherchais...

Son frère hocha la tête, résigné, puis se tourna vers Yoochun, le salua poliment et sans attendre de réponse il attrapa la main de son cadet et partit.

* * *

><p>Ils marchaient vite en direction des bons locaux ce coup-ci alors que Junho avait l'air de ruminer.<p>

-Hyung ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais Su' ? Hein ? Tu cherches les ennuis ma parole.

Devant ses réprimandes le cadet haussa le ton également :

-Mais pas du tout ! Je te cherchais, j'ai cru entendre ta voix et je suis entré c'est tout.

-Et bien une chance que tu sois tombé sur le boss en personne.

-Une chance ? Tu trouves ?

-Oh oui Su' ! Une chance car comme tu as pu le constater Yoochun ne cherche pas des noises à tout ceux qui croisent sa route contrairement à beaucoup de ses gars. S'il n'avait pas été là pour leur dire non je pense que tu ne t'en serais pas aussi bien sorti.

Junsu garda le silence quelques instants :

-Je ne comprends pas qu'il soit le boss. Il est certes plus baraqué que moi, même si c'est pas difficile, il est plus grand d'accord mais même pas autant que toi ou que d'autres. Même s'il a un charisme écrasant...c'est bizarre, ça plane autour de lui...j'avais encore jamais ressenti ça face à quelqu'un.

Junho sourit, il l'avait remarqué aussi.

-Il est intelligent, sait parler dans son intérêt afin de rallier des gens sans se battre et à la bagarre il ne paie pas de mine comme ça mais il est très balèze apparemment. Donc fais moi plaisir à l'avenir tu évites de te faire remarquer surtout quand je ne suis pas là.

Le jeune acquiesça sentant encore sur lui ce regard étrange.

_12h30 :_

Jaejoong mordit à pleines dents dans ce sandwich dont il avait rêvé pendant ces longues heures de cours. Le goût n'était certes pas terrible, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer à manger ce matin donc pour cette fois cela lui convenait très bien tant la faim était tenace. Yunho le regardait manger avec un sourire doux, touchant à peine au sien. Le soleil ne tapait pas trop fort sur le toit du bâtiment où ils aimaient se reposer voire sécher quelques cours ou bien se restaurer. Les trois amis de longue date s'étaient regroupés sur le petit toit de la cage d'escaliers, juste en dessous sur le toit-même se trouvaient une partie des troisièmes années qui parlaient bruyamment.

-Jae'. Tu m'expliques d'où tu le connais le gamin de tout à l'heure.

Le dit Jae' stoppa sa mastication pour tourner vers son compagnon un regard narquois.

-Oh Yunyun...tu me ferais pas une crise de jalousie par hasard ?

-J'aimerai savoir aussi. Ajouta Yoochun.

-Ok ok, je capitule. En fait je prends de temps en temps le métro avec lui, je l'avais déjà repéré car on était les seuls coréens dans ce compartiment et puis il est bien mignon je trouve.

Un grognement exaspéré s'échappa des lèvres pincées de son vis-à-vis.

-Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas vu sa bouille, comparé aux mecs avec qui on traîne, il y a une grande différence, il est à croqué et crois moi j'en connais un rayon en hommes. (Yunho leva les yeux au ciel) On va dire que si au début je l'observais un peu, ne t'en déplaise Yunnie mais tu sais que mon cœur t'appartient...

Second grognement.

-...peu à peu je me suis amusé à tenter de lui parler, ça fait du bien de pouvoir parler sa langue et il avait l'air d'accord sur ce point, on a un peu discuté. C'était bien sympa. Il réagit vivement aux piques et je trouve qu'il a beaucoup d'humour.

-Dit donc toi ! Tu veux me remplacer par un miniature peut-être ?

Yoochun n'écouta plus que d'une oreille peu attentive la réponse et la joute verbale du couple alors que ses pensées dérivaient à la scène qui s'était joué ce matin. Mouais.

-Ils ont fui comme nous c'est ça ?

-Oui. Ils ont peu de moyens mais se débrouillent d'après ce que m'a laissé sous entendre Junsu.

-Pas comme nous, on a la chance d'avoir de l'argent enfin...surtout Chunnie.

-C'est pas ma faute...mon père s'est bien démerdé point barre.

-Tu vas faire quoi une fois que tu auras eu le diplôme ? Questionna Yunho. Être boss de ce lycée ça va bien un temps mais faut penser à l'avenir.

-Mm...je sais pas, pour être franc j'y ai pas trop réfléchi, je finis cette année en gardant ma place de leader ensuite je léguerai le flambeau et basta.

-Très philosophique toi. Commenta leur aîné avec un sourire.

-Oh tais-toi Jae'. Supplia Yoochun en se massant les tempes. On verra bien, l'année ne fait que commencer.

-Oui je sens qu'elle va être intéressante notre dernière année, profitez bien les enfants.

-Merci Jae'. Bon on fait quoi ? On a sport. J'ai pas envie. Soupira-t-il.

Au final personne ne bougea.

_16h :_

Junsu venait de finir les cours, son frère était parti direct à sa salle de sport, là où il s'entraînait et enseignait également, il leur fallait de l'argent pour le loyer et la vie de tous les jours. Pour sa part il avait une soirée de congé ce soir car son boulot se faisait pendant la soirée, serveur, voire parfois pendant le weekend. C'était exténuant mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter. Tout en marchant il laissait son esprit vagabonder, partir dans son pays natal vers ses parents qui lui manquaient cruellement. Il s'inquiétait énormément mais mis à part des coups de téléphones et des lettres ils avaient interdiction de rentrer tant que la guerre ne serait pas finie. Mais quand ?

-Junsu ?

Surpris il se retourna vers cette voix douce qui l'avait interpellé. Jaejoong ? Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Tu rentres chez toi Susu' ?

Dès le début de leur discussion, dès qu'il avait su son prénom il n'avait eu de cesse par la suite de l'appeler Susu'. C'était loin de le déranger certes mais ça le surprenait toujours autant.

-Oui.

-Ton frère n'est pas avec toi ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

-J'espère que ça va mieux depuis ce matin, tu sais ils sont pas méchants, ils veulent juste se faire passer pour des durs, tu es une proie facile pour ça.

L'aîné le vit faire la moue à la fin de sa phrase ce qui le fit rire. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule sous un tressaillement surpris.

-Ne boude pas à ce que je te dis, idiot. Tu peux pas changer ta corpulence, t'es pas très grand, t'es pas très musclé, d'ailleurs interdiction de te muscler se serait trop dommage. T'es tellement mignon.

Junsu hallucinait mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de baisser les yeux.

-Merci. Bafouilla-t-il, gêné.

-Bon je te laisse rentrer tranquillement, à bientôt Susu', fais attention à toi.

Il acquiesça et vit le châtain s'éloigner en direction du sud. Il resta interdit quelques secondes face à cette étrange discussion. Il l'aimait bien quand même, son aîné était étonnant mais loin d'avoir de mauvaises intentions. Il continua sa route avec un sourire léger, il avait hâte que son frère rentre.

_21h :_

Junho prit ses clés dans son sac et ouvrit la porte doucement. L'intérieur était silencieux, il s'avança vers la seule source de lumière de leur petit appartement. Leurs parents n'avaient pas de grands moyens, d'où la nécessité pour eux d'avoir des petits boulots rapidement. Ils habitaient dans un quartier assez tranquille, en temps normal même si parfois des bandes se promenaient dans les environs, inquiétant sans cesse Junho quand il savait que son frère rentrait tard. Il sourit tendrement quand il le découvrit assoupi sur la table de la cuisine, des cahiers et des livres étalés sous lui. La charge de devoirs était un véritable supplice mais il savait qu'il ne se laisserait pas démonter, Junsu voulait rendre fier leurs parents et leur enlever le poids que représentait leurs enfants. Être indépendants. Junho pensait exactement comme lui sur ce point, d'où son acharnement au dojo, il espérait bien faire carrière là-dedans en tant qu'enseignant ou même champion, ayant déjà plusieurs titres à son actif. Certaines mauvaises langues disaient que c'est grâce à cela qu'il avait pu se hisser au rang de boss des premières années mais contre toute attente, les mecs du lycée ne suivaient pas n'importe qui. Son caractère était important dans la gestion des nombreux élèves qu'il avait sous sa responsabilité.

-Hyung ?

Il reporta son regard sur la provenance de la voix. Son frère se frotta les yeux et étouffa un léger bâillement.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. Tu as faim ? Je t'ai attendu pour manger.

-T'es une véritable tête de mule toi. Le réprima-t-il. Je t'avais dit de manger sans te soucier de moi pour pouvoir te coucher tôt pour une fois.

Un grand sourire lui répondit faisant flancher sa réprimande. Il ne le changerait pas et mine de rien ça lui faisait bien plaisir, c'était juste son instinct de grand frère qui refaisait surface.

-Ok, on met la table, range ton bazar, je fais cuire et j'arrive.

-Oui, ça marche.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se trouvaient face à face, discutant de tout et de rien comme à leur habitude quand un détail vint à l'esprit du cadet.

-Dis hyung.

-Mm ?

-Tu sais j'ai rencontré Jaejoong hyung tout à l'heure, je le croise souvent. Il a l'air de bien m'apprécier, il arrête pas de m'appeler Susu' et il est plutôt tactile.

-Je dois m'inquiéter ?

-Bé...je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas qu'il me veuille du mal. Mais t'en penses quoi ?

-Je connais Jae' de réputation, c'est un peu un cas à part lui aussi. Mais il est réglo selon mes sources.

-Tes sources ?

-Et oui, j'en ai quelques unes dans le lycée et ailleurs au cas où.

-Tu te prends vraiment pour un mafieux ma parole.

Junsu riait en imaginant son frère avec le costume et le fusil, quelle dégaine !

-Tu peux rire mais ça me sert bien et ici nous ne sommes pas en Corée.

Le rire cessa immédiatement alors qu'une nouvelle image s'imposait à son esprit.

-Ils me manquent...

-Moi aussi. Mais ils ont été clairs, interdiction de retourner là-bas pour le moment.

-Je sais. Souffla le jeune, en baissant les yeux sur son assiette.

-Su'...ne pleure pas.

-Mais je ne pleure pas ! S'offusqua-t-il.

Mensonge, il sentait les larmes douloureuses coulaient le long de ses joues, c'était si dur...Une main vint essuyer la preuve de sa grande détresse et un sourire chaleureux le réconforta. Il pouvait toujours se confier à Junho, lui aussi souffrait, il devait arrêter d'être égoïste envers son aîné qui le protéger sans cesse.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas hyung, je vais bien. Je t'assure. Bon si on rangeait tout ça et qu'on allait se coucher ?

Un acquiescement et une demi-heure plus tard le silence se fit dans le petit appartement, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, seules deux respirations apaisées se faisaient entendre.

_23h :_

Il regarda sa montre. Voilà deux heures qu'il composait...Yoochun enleva son casque, le posa sur la table et soupira doucement. Il ne voyait pas le temps passait dans ces cas-là, quel bonheur que de créer. Un sourire vint ourler ses lèvres alors qu'il s'étirait paresseusement. Le plus beau des rêves, vivre de sa musique. Il rigola en pensant à ce que dirait Jae' ou même Yunho. Heureusement qu'ils étaient avec lui sinon la vie ici serait bien triste, être le boss c'est bien cinq minutes ça peut même devenir marrant mais quand il fallait régler les soucis...cool. Oh bien sûr il ne se défilait jamais, mais malgré une solide réputation ils y en avaient toujours pour tenter une attaque. Quel ennui. Certains ne supportaient pas qu'en tant que coréen il soit boss d'un lycée japonais. Les idiots. Mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait juger même les premières années avait un boss coréen Kim Junho. Il était intéressant, pour un futur partenariat il ne sera pas à négliger, même si ce n'était pas dans sa nature de demander de l'aide mais en cas d'extrêmes nécessités qui sait, mieux vaut être prudent par les temps qui courent. Personne ne connaissait l'avenir. Il partit se prendre une bière, traversant son grand appartement où il vivait seul. Avoir des moyens était aussi un réconfort. Junho était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter, il en était sur, il avait l'air de porter ses principes aussi haut que lui portait les siens. Au fond ils se ressemblaient un peu. Un soupir désabusé lui échappa quand il repensa à la conversation avec son aîné. Jaejoong était plus à fond sur le petit frère que sur les idées géniales que lui-même évoquait pour tenir en respect les autres lycées. Puis ensuite on avait droit aux râlements de Yunho, qui en bon petit copain faisait son jaloux envers le miniature comme il aimait l'appeler. Kim Junsu. Oui mignon c'était indéniable même lui aurait pu se laisser tenter mais faible. Si faible. Rien que sa corpulence et son air soulignaient bien ce léger souci. Son frère devait sans cesse le protéger c'était à parier. Yoochun s'assit toujours entrain de déguster sa boisson alors qu'il se questionnait maintenant sur sa propre vie. Il était célibataire. Depuis longtemps maintenant...Oh, pas qu'il n'y ait eu de demandes, loin de là mais mis à part pour tirer son coup comme on disait vulgairement il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir une fille pour laquelle se faire du mouron. Vu son statut se serait une faiblesse incroyable et la fin du boss qu'il était. Jae' l'engueulait parfois sur cette vision qu'il avait d'une future vie en couple, oui lui n'avait pas ce problème car Yunho était loin d'être quelqu'un à qui on avait envie de se frotter, surtout quand il s'énervait.

Il éprouva soudain une profonde lassitude envers sa situation. La guerre le soulait, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa famille toute réfugiée aux USA mais il aurait aimé retourner dans son pays. Les Japonais étaient bien gentils mais un peu ça allait, là ça commençait à faire trop. Il devait encore tenir au moins un an puis il serait libre de ses mouvements. Halleluja.

Le fil de ses pensées dériva encore un grand moment avant qu'il ne s'endorme ainsi, à moitié allongé sur le canapé, le cadavre de la bière à terre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews :) on fait quoi alors ? On continue ? Hé hé ok :D**

**Et également un grand merci à ma belle Heughae pour son soutien sans faille, mille pardons de pas répondre à ton message j'ai un pépin avec mon gros ordinateur Y.Y et le petit bugue ^^'. Enfin je pense à toi et Yutopia :) 3 **

**Chu !**

* * *

><p>Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la rencontre avec ce boss atypique. Junsu y pensait parfois ayant encore l'impression de sentir son regard poser sur lui lorsqu'il marchait dans les couloirs ou la cour. Il avait évité deux bagarres également et s'en félicitait encore trois jours après car Junho lui avait assuré depuis leur arrivé au Japon qu'il ne pourrait se protéger seul.<p>

-Tu vois ? Pas la peine de protection je sais me débrouiller. Dit-il fièrement.

Son frère lui jeta un coup d'œil en soupirant puis un sourire doux ourla ses lèvres alors qu'il le prenait par la nuque.

-C'est ça Su'. Si tu insistes pour croire ça ok mais je ne suis pas convaincu. Si vraiment ça se passait comme tu me le racontais je trouve ça bizarre qu'ils n'aient pas cherché à se venger. Ces mecs sont pas des tendres non plus, faut pas rêver.

-Roh, fais pas ton rabat-joie hyung...

-Non mais méfie toi d'accord ?

Il était devenu sérieux et Junsu se serra contre lui pour lui souffler un oui qui sous-entendait bien son envie de le rassurer.

-Dis moi Jaejoong te parle beaucoup je trouve. Encore plus souvent que quand tu m'en avais touché un mot. Il te drague ou quoi ?

-Il a l'air de m'avoir pris en sympathie c'est tout, je l'aime bien il est très gentil avec moi. C'est bizarre mais je ne m'en plains pas, il me tiens souvent compagnie dans le métro et ne t'inquiète pas niveau drague d'après ce qu'il me dit il sort avec Jung Yunho.

-Vraiment ? Mouais.

Junho ne savait pas quoi en penser mais tant qu'il ne montrait que des signes d'affections rien d'inquiétant.

-Tu travailles ce soir Su' ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

-Oui. J'ai mon service de 19h jusqu'à minuit...ça va être long, c'est plus pénible quand c'est la nuit mais bon il nous faut de l'argent.

-Fais attention en rentrant. Je n'aime pas te savoir seul dans la nuit même si on n'habite pas loin.

Junsu sourit, le jour où son frère cesserait de se faire du souci à son sujet n'était pas près d'arriver, il lui avait déjà dit qu'il risquait d'avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge à force.

_23h :_

Il avait bientôt fini son service, plus qu'une heure. Oh il n'avait pas à se plaindre parfois il finissait bien plus tard que ça mais là son patron avait été sympa et lui avait dit de rentrer avant la fermeture qui était à une heure. Il courait presque d'une table à l'autre, prenant rapidement les commandes pour ensuite les donner au barman. Cet endroit faisait aussi bien bar que petit restaurant mais là il n'y avait plus que de la consommation d'alcool à cette heure-ci. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur de nouveaux clients qu'il s'empressa d'aller accueillir et faillit rester les bras ballants. Jaejoong lui faisait un grand sourire suivit par Yunho et enfin Yoochun. Oh my god !

-Bonsoir Susu', je t'amène des clients, j'avais envi de voir où tu bossais.

-Euh...bonsoir. Je...oui très bien donc euh...je vais vous mettre à la table trois, suivez moi s'il vous plait.

Il les laissa s'installer puis revint quelques minutes plus tard :

-Donc vous prenez ?

-Mm...une bière pour moi.

-Deux. Suivit Yunho.

Junsu se tourna vers le fameux boss qui souffla puis lâcha :

-Trois.

-Très bien, merci.

Junsu s'éloigna rapidement et arriva aussitôt avec les commandes.

-Merci Susu'.

Le cadet lui sourit et parti s'occuper d'une autre table.

-L'endroit n'est pas mal non ? Questionna Jae'.

-Mouais, j'ai connu mieux mais la bière est bonne. Répliqua Yunho. J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies traîné ici.

-Oh traîné ? Vraiment ? Allons Yunyun tu viens de ton plein gré me semble-t-il, ou juste pour me surveiller peut-être. Je ne ferais rien à Junsu...

-Mais pas du tout ! S'offusqua-t-il. J'ai une totale confiance en toi, tu devrais le savoir.

Yoochun ne participait pas au semblant de dispute, son regard errait sans but précis quand un rire le fit relever la tête, c'était leur jeune serveur qui se fendait la poire un peu plus loin. Il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à son frère, sans avoir sa carrure.

-Il te plait Chunnie ?

Le dit Chunnie mit deux secondes pour réagir à ces paroles narquoises pour nier fermement.

-Je regarde ce que je veux non ?

-Tout à fait, moi aussi. Sauf que depuis tout à l'heure tu décolles pas le regard du soit disant gosse. Il n'est pas si loin de nous niveau âge contrairement à ce que tu penses.

-Même mon petit frère fait plus viril alors qu'il est encore en troisième.

-Ne met pas Yoohwan en cause, il dépasse déjà la moitié de ses potes. Et dans votre famille vous êtes tous plus grands que la moyenne. Dans pas longtemps il fera ta taille.

-Bé écoute les japonais ne sont pas très grands c'est tout. Je le trouve petit moi. Et le jour où il me dépassera n'est pas encore arrivé.

Jaejoong éclata de rire devant le visage renfrogné de son ami, qu'il pouvait être susceptible celui-là !

-J'ai pas de copine alors je vois pas pourquoi je m'aguicherais d'un mec.

-On en reparlera.

Un grognement lui répondit.

* * *

><p>Junsu ne s'était plus soucié des trois hommes, son service venait de finir c'est donc tout content qu'il prit ses affaires et sortit du bar en saluant les autres travailleurs qui devaient faire la fermeture. Son sac sur l'épaule, il leva les yeux sur la lune presque pleine et sourit devant ce spectacle si beau en imaginant sa mère faisait de même de son côté. Ils avaient toujours eu cette habitude d'observer de temps en temps l'astre du soir. Il allait se mettre en mouvement quand une main sur son bras le fit sursauter.<p>

-Jaejoong hyung ?

-Tu rentres chez toi, ça y est le service est fini ?

Il acquiesça en souriant mais le perdit bien vite en constatant que l'aîné n'était pas seul. Deux silhouettes étaient appuyées contre le mur à côté.

-Bon je vais y aller. Dit-il précipitamment.

Il voulut le saluer mais fut interrompu.

-Tu n'habites pas loin tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ?

Jae' avait l'air de s'inquiéter réellement pour sa sécurité ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur mais il se sentit obligé de décliner l'offre.

-Ne t'embête pas avec ça hyung. J'ai l'habitude. J'espère que la soirée a été bonne. Au revoir.

Il commença à partir mais sentit une présence le suivre. Il était tenace...

-Hyung...je t'assure j'apprécie mais ne te dérange pas pour moi.

-Je ne me sens pas obligé rassure toi et si les deux derrière moi ne veulent pas tant pis mais je préfère te ramener ce soir. En arrivant on a vu des motos tourner dans le coin.

Junsu opina sachant bien ce que cela sous entendait, les motards la nuit avaient pour réputation de chercher des noises aux personnes qui croiseraient leur route et ce n'était pas des tendres...Au final ils l'accompagnèrent et Junsu échangea même quelques mots avec Yunho. Derrière ses airs froids il était plutôt chaleureux et ne cessa de couver Jae' du regard. Quand à Yoochun celui-ci se tenait en retrait, fumant une clope en silence. Le cadet sentait un malaise grandissant alors qu'il était sûr que le boss l'observait et la vision de sa porte d'entrée fut un soulagement, son appartement était au rez de chaussée et une légère lumière filtrait derrière les volets du salon.

-Ton frère attend ton retour non ? Sourit Jaejoong.

-Oui, il ne cesse de s'inquiéter pour moi. Il pense que je ne peux pas me débrouiller tout seul.

-Et il a bien raison.

Junsu se tourna vers Yoochun qui avait dit ça nonchalamment, le reste de sa cigarette se consumait alors qu'ils s'observaient en silence. Le cadet n'osait rien dire mais cette attitude depuis le début de la soirée commençait à l'agacer.

-Je vois pas ce que tu peux en savoir. Lâcha-t-il finalement.

La tension montait alors que le brun réagissait au ton déplaisant à son oreille. Yunho se sentit obligé d'intervenir avant que cela ne finisse mal. Il prit son ami par le bras et l'éloigna tout en saluant Junsu. Yoochun se laissa faire non s'en lui jeter un dernier regard noir.

-Désolé Susu'. S'excusa Jae'. Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit, il est un peu à cran en ce moment. Je vais lui parler mais ne lui en veut pas. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Junho, c'est normal qu'il agisse ainsi tu es son petit frère après tout, il se fera toujours du souci pour toi mais il sait de quoi tu es capable.

-Oui...merci hyung.

-Allez Susu', va te coucher et ne pense plus à tout ça. On se voit bientôt.

Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et partit dans la direction qu'avait pris plus tôt ses deux amis disparaissant dans la nuit noire. Junsu soupira et rentra chez lui, d'un coup fatigué.

* * *

><p>Yoochun était assis sur un banc du parc non loin du lieu où ils avaient bu un coup. Il regardait la lune se refléter dans une flaque d'eau, une autre cigarette allumée et une lassitude grandissante. Yunho l'observait d'un œil désespéré, on ne le changerait pas décidément, il venait de s'emporter pour une futilité et dans pas moins de deux secondes se serait l'aîné qui allait piquer sa crise car il avait osé ennuyer son protégé.<p>

-Yoochun ! Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Et c'était parti.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? S'insurgea-t-il, agissant comme une mère protégeant son petit.

-J'ai besoin de ta permission ? Je sais de quoi je parle, c'est tout donc je me suis permis de lui faire remarquer ce léger détail.

-Tu sais de quoi tu parles ?

-Ouais. Et j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Trop tard Chunnie, je veux savoir, tu me dois bien ça et je ne te pardonnerais pas tant que tu te tairas.

Yoochun savait que l'aîné était sérieux et le mettre en rogne était tout ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Résigné il soupira ouvertement pour montrer son agacement mais finit par parler.

-Je le fais surveiller...

-Quoi ? Demandèrent en cœur le couple.

-J'ai demandé à deux de mes gars de le suivre pour sa...protection...et j'ai eu raison.

-C'était toi le fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu de suite aux bagarres c'est ça ?

-Il t'en a parlé ? J'aurais dû m'en douter, il a l'air d'avoir la langue bien pendu. Et je pense qu'il a dû se poser la question dès que son frère lui en a touché un mot. Le souci lui était passé au dessus de la tête.

-Il se demandait pourquoi vu que son frère s'était inquiété de ça justement c'est vrai. Je ne comprends pas...pourquoi avoir ordonné ça Chunnie ?

-Mm c'est que...je savais que tu l'avais pris en sympathie et vu que tu t'inquiétais pour lui sans arrêt. Je pouvais bien faire ça surtout que d'après ce que m'ont dit mes gars il a échappé à trois bagarres en peu de temps. Un vrai nid à problèmes.

Yoochun regardait le sol mais ses amis savaient qu'il était juste gêné de se dévoiler si franchement et qu'il se sentait obligé de plaisanter ou dénigrer le jeune homme.

-Merci beaucoup. Je me suis peut-être pris de sympathie, plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre mais je me demande si toi ça ne va pas plus loin que moi.

-Arrête hyung...je t'ai déjà dit que tu rêvais tout éveillé. Je veux bien reconnaitre qu'il est mignon donc laisse moi tranquille.

Erreur stratégique...il lui fut impossible de se dépêtrer de cette situation et du sourire narquois jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de fuir chez lui. Mais l'aîné dorénavant s'amusa à l'embêter plus que de raison à ce sujet.

_23 octobre, 15h..._

Junsu était sorti tôt aujourd'hui, une chance, la semaine était longue et pourtant loin d'être finie. Il marchait d'un bon pas, son sac sur l'épaule avec plusieurs idées en tête, les courses, son prochain devoir, Yoochun, son boulot...Yoochun ? Pardon ? Junsu se gifla mentalement, depuis leur petite altercation il ne cessait d'avoir ses paroles vexantes à l'esprit alors que ce n'était que quelques mots. Et depuis il avait pu le croiser à maintes reprises, quelle galère...Tout à ses réflexions il redescendit sur terre à l'entente de bruits bizarres venant d'une ruelle adjacente. Il se demanda s'il devait aller voir peut-être pouvait-il aider, ou pas, ça avait plutôt l'air d'être une bagarre, donc niveau utilité pour lui c'était nul. Sa curiosité légendaire pris tout de même le pas sur sa réflexion et il s'avança doucement jusqu'à passer sa tête à l'angle. Il fut surpris de sentir un mec passer en courant pile devant lui, le frôlant au passage et le faisant violemment sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Junsu reconnut aussitôt la voix et osa s'approcher malgré le regard noir qui lui était lancé. Yoochun était appuyé contre le mur du bâtiment, son paquet de cigarette en main, du sang sur les vêtements et le visage. Un tableau peu flambant...Il devait aller à l'hôpital. Un homme était étendu à deux pas, assommé ou pire...Le jeune détourna les yeux, ne sachant pas s'il devait aller vérifier ses hypothèses.

-Je n'aime pas me répéter.

La voix était vraiment calme, ce qui le choqua, pourtant il avait l'air d'être plus soutenu par ce mur qu'appuyé négligemment. Le sang ne devait pas provenir que du type allongé ou même de celui qui s'était enfui.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement. Et bien...ça ne te regarde pas il me semble, non ? Rentre chez toi, laisse moi seul, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Je crois que si au contraire.

-Pardon ?

Yoochun n'avait pu empêcher cette exclamation de sortir tant le ton avait été autoritaire, Junsu avait l'air décidé à faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? L'aider ? Il ne pouvait rien pour lui.

-Je n'habite pas loin. Continua-t-il. Certaines blessures doivent être soignées de suite ou il faut se rendre à l'hôpital c'est comme tu veux.

-Oh...et tu comptes me servir d'infirmière si je viens chez toi peut-être ?

Yoochun s'était approché et sans prévenir lui cracha la fumée au visage, lui faisant plisser les yeux alors qu'il partait dans un grand éclat de rire juste après. Décidément celui-là...il était le boss il n'avait pas besoin de lui, il n'avait besoin de personne pour assumer ce rôle et ses conséquences.

-T'es vraiment qu'un gamin en fait. Lâcha finalement Junsu, déçu de cette attitude.

Il allait repartir le laissant en plan quand une main l'arrêta net. Son dos rencontra le mur plutôt violemment, il se força à ne rien laisser paraître mais lui envoya son plus beau regard noir.

-Je te trouve bien impoli. Tu as peut-être raison pour les blessures mais j'aimerais que tu restes à ta place en faisant preuve de respect envers tes aînés.

Contre toute attente son vis-à-vis ne se laissa pas démonter malgré leur proximité, il se redressa autant qu'il put et s'écria sur le même ton :

-Avant de parler de respect pense aux priorités ! Tu es couvert de sang et de blessures ! Si tu veux je te vouvoie mais maintenant tu viens avec moi sans rechigner.

Le brun le fixa quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables puis sous un râlement intempestif il accepta.

-C'est bon, je préfère toujours chez toi à l'hosto. Jae' m'avait pas dit que tu pouvais être si chiant...

-Je l'aime bien mais il ne me connait pas. Et désolé d'être chiant mais j'en connais d'autres à ce niveau-là.

Il ne voulait pas se laisser faire, même si ce garçon le fascinait il ne pouvait enlever ses attitudes blessantes de son esprit et se trouver ridicule à l'engueuler pour qu'il vienne chez lui. Il passait pour un bon samaritain, rien de plus et chieur avec ça...Il fut surpris de voir un sourire naître sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

-L'autre ne dira rien ce coup-ci. C'est bon je suis de bonne humeur tu es chanceux. Bon, on va chez toi ? A moins que tu préfères rester ici bien sûr.

-Non, viens c'est par là.

Yoochun se décolla du mur pour faire un pas approximatif vers la sortie de la ruelle, il sentit soudain un corps chaud se collait au sien alors que Junsu venait le soutenir comme il pouvait malgré une légère différence de taille. Il ne fit pas de commentaires, content de cette aide car il devait bien reconnaître que les coups qu'il avait reçu l'avaient touché à des endroits qui désormais étaient douloureux. Ils avançaient difficilement, le brun appuyait une bonne partie de son poids sur le jeune qui n'en menait pas large et tentait de tenir le choc. Yoochun ne put s'empêcher de lancer une petite pique en observant le visage juvénile grimaçait :

-Et bien, ça manque de muscles tout ça. Prends exemple sur ton frère.

-Je dirais plutôt que tu a des kilos en trop oui et je ne suis pas mon frère. Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué on a pas la même musculature.

-Parle moi sur un autre ton et je n'ai aucun kilos en trop.

Son cadet aurait pu répliquer mais il se retint, seul son dos se raidit soudain alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour retenir la phrase qui menaçait de sortir. Même blessé son vis-à-vis était toujours dangereux en affront de face.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un petit immeuble, Junsu chercha ses clefs et le fit rapidement entrer. C'était petit, petit mais propre ce que Yoochun apprécia n'aimant pas la crasse trop présente. Il se laissa tomber sur un canapé qui faisait office de fauteuil tant il était peu large et laissa son regard errer dans la pièce. Loin d'être en désordre et malgré l'exiguïté il devait reconnaître que c'était assez chaleureux. Un bruit sur sa droite et il vit son hôte revenir avec une trousse de soins. Il se mit face à lui attendant visiblement quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Euh...pour te soigner il faudrait que je puisse constater les dégâts.

-Et donc ?

Le brun voulait l'entendre lui dire cette phrase qui avait l'air de commencer à le gêner. Un rougissement intempestif plus tard et la voix de nouveau maitrisée lui répondit :

-Enlève ton haut, voilà ce que ça veut dire.

-C'était pas difficile à dire pourtant.

Un regard noir. Il obtempéra ne voulant pas non plus y passer la nuit et jeta son vêtement plus loin appréciant le reproche qui émanait de la personne en face. Il faisait comme s'il était chez lui, sans gêne.

-Je peux fumer ?

-Non.

Il voulut tout de même sortir une cigarette faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la réponse mais celle-ci lui fut prise ainsi que son paquet.

-Écoute moi bien, tu es ici chez moi. Je ne tolérerais pas que tu fumes donc laisse toi faire je te soigne vite fait puis tu pourras t'en aller et te fumer tout ton paquet si ça te chante.

Il avait du cran quand même, oser lui ordonner des choses avec tant de véhémence, mais l'aîné se devait de lui montrer qui commandait ici. Il le prit par la nuque rapprochant leur deux visage et constata avec délectation une lueur de peur dans les grands yeux amandes.

-Très bien. Je veux bien respecter ton choix mais tu as intérêt à me rendre mon paquet illico et de bien me soigner car désormais je sais où tu habites.

Junsu acquiesça se sentant bête et presque pris au piège chez lui et s'en plus tarder se mit en devoir de faire ce qu'il avait dit. Plusieurs ecchymoses étaient visibles sur la peau pale, une longue estafilade trônait au milieu du torse entourée d'un grand nombre de griffures et autres bleus sur les bras et même le dos. Les soins étaient fait avec patience et aisance. Il désinfectait, nettoyait le sang séché et pansait les plaies encore à vifs.

-Tu as l'air de bien savoir t'y prendre. Constata Yoochun qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-J'ai l'habitude avec Junho, c'est moi qui le soigne à chaque fois. Mais on t'a pas raté à ce que je vois.

-Ouais...ça arrive mais malheureusement pour eux je ne les ai pas loupé non plus. Ils reviendront pas de sitôt me voir.

Le jeune homme ne fit pas de commentaire et continua sa tâche, au final il dut se résoudre à s'accroupir entre les jambes fuselées et pourtant musclées afin de soigner correctement la blessure la plus importante. S'il hésita ce fut pendant un quart de seconde mais son soulagement fut perceptible quand il se releva, un sourire fleurit même sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lui annonçait :

-Voilà c'est fini. Merci je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps.

Seulement un quart d'heure était passé voire vingt minutes mais la tension n'avait cessé d'augmenter juste par échanges de regards et frôlements de leur corps tendus. Yoochun se redressa enfin et chercha son haut. Junsu était, pour sa part, entrain de ranger la bande et le désinfectant. Quand il se retourna après avoir fini il eut la surprise de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un élément imprévu à deux centimètres de lui. Un bras impérieux passa dans son dos le rapprochant du torse blanc, une main agrippa doucement son menton et une paire de lèvres chaudes et douces se posèrent sur les siennes lui faisant instantanément perdre le sens de la réalité. Il ne sut jamais pourquoi à ce moment précis il avait préféré fermer les yeux de délice, loin d'être dégoûté, et se laissait aller plutôt que de le repousser et de lui crier dessus. Bien plus tard il se dira que c'était la volonté du destin et rien d'autre. Le baiser dura de longs instants entre caresses et découvertes et il s'étonna d'une telle douceur venant du brun qui pouvait aussi se montrer très brutal. Par manque d'air ils furent contraints de se séparer. Le regard que lui lança Yoochun le fit frissonner entièrement alors qu'il s'écartait légèrement en posant une main rêveuse sur ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, son cerveau était en pause. Un bisou sur la joue et une simple phrase prononcée comme un accord scellé entre eux :

-Je reviens demain. Bonne soirée et merci.

L'aîné partit vite et comme si rien ne s'était passé Junsu referma la porte,les yeux dans le vague. Il revint dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? La seule chose qu'il retint réellement fut que le boss embrassait bien voire très bien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir découvert une facette inconnue ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il était curieux du lendemain désormais.


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chapitre en ligne :) je suis bien motivée pour cette histoire ça devrait aller lol j'espère, même si mes études vont un peu me compliquer la tâche avec les partiels qui arriveront un de ces quatre...enfin bref hwaiting à tous ceux qui écrivent aussi ! C'est tellement difficile parfois u_u et un grand merci à ceux qui lisent bien évidement ;)**

**D'ailleurs je dédis ce chapitre à ma jolie Heughae, merci d'être là 3**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chu !**

* * *

><p><em>Deux semaines plus tard :<em>

-Et ?

Jaejoong n'en croyait pas ses oreilles alors qu'il regardait son ami qui fumait tranquillement sa cigarette, pas gêné pour deux sous.

-Bé...au final ça fait deux semaines que je couche avec lui...souvent. Toujours chez lui aussi, je l'appelle pour savoir si je peux débarquer, on sait jamais si je tombe sur le frangin, et hop.

Le ton était dégagé et il semblait sortir ces énormités naturellement alors que l'aîné tombait des nues face à cette info inédite.

-Mais comment ça se fait ? Yoochun... Explique moi je capte pas tout là, il y a pas moins de deux semaines justement tu arrêtais pas de le traiter de gosse et de le rabaisser et maintenant tu me sors que tu t'envoies en l'air avec...

Face à son regard de pur reproche et ses lèvres pincées, le soit disant fautif se sentit obligé de préciser :

-Hé ! Je le viole pas je te signale. S'insurgea-t-il. Il le fait de son plein gré et...

-Et ?

-Je dois bien avouer qu'il est doué au lit j'aurais pas cru vu comme il a l'air coincé.

Jae' se demanda s'il voulait savoir la suite, pourquoi le brun lui sortait ça d'un coup. Bon d'accord, d'accord...c'était lui qui en vérité l'avait questionné pendant trois jours ayant perçu un certain changement entre les deux garçons mais de là à tout savoir sur leur vie sexuelle...pas qu'il ait honte de ce sujet, juste que si de la part de Yoochun il était habitué à entendre ses frasques au lit, venant de Junsu s'était bien plus choquant, il était si mignon...

-Il a une manière d'agir qui me fait craquer quand on est tous les deux dans son lit. C'est fou comme s'il savait que j'adorais ça.

-C'est-à-dire ?

La curiosité l'emportait comme toujours, si Yunho avait été là il l'aurait réprimandé c'est certain. Mais bon vu qu'il n'arriverait que dans quelques minutes au diable sa bonne conduite.

-Il est...comment dire...certains moments il me résiste autant sur le plan physique que dans ses répliques, juste ce qu'il faut pour m'exciter davantage tu vois (le châtain opina l'air dépité pour la forme) et après il peut se montrer soumis, docile, vraiment...mignon.

Un blanc passa, Yoochun recracha la fumée de sa cigarette l'air rêveur, un léger sourire sur les lèvres puis il continua :

-J'avais jamais eu de partenaire comme ça même les femmes arrivaient pas à me faire tant envie et pourtant j'ai connu des canons de beauté.

-C'est sûr. Et sur le plan sentiment ?

-Hein ? De quoi tu me parles.

C'était bien ce qu'il craignait, son ami avait une certaine tendance à se montrer égoïste dans ses relations, ne pensant qu'à son plaisir personnel comme ça avait l'air d'être le cas ici où Junsu devenait plus un objet sexuel. La notion de sentiment amoureux lui était étranger et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il était loin d'être sans cœur, toujours présent pour ses amis et sa famille. Jaejoong s'inquiétait aussi pour le cadet, dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré encore...celui-ci était même plus périlleux que les bagarres en certains aspects. Il allait devoir surveiller tout ça et prier pour que ça ne finisse pas mal, ayant le secret espoir que le nouveau passe-temps de Yoochun devienne bien plus que cela car l'attitude du brun laissait parfois sous-entendre un intérêt plus que certain et bien plus grand qu'avec toutes les autres personnes. L'espoir faisait vivre disait-on.

-Et son frère est au courant ?

-J'en sais rien, il m'en parle pas. On parle pas vraiment en fait.

Jaejoong soupira, il s'en était douté.

-Et donc pourquoi d'un coup tu as décidé de te le faire ? Continua-t-il un brin sarcastique afin de bien souligner son avis sur cette situation.

-J'en sais rien. On s'est retrouvé seuls chez lui car il avait insisté pour me soigner après une bagarre. J'ai pas réfléchi je l'ai embrassé et il a pas dit non donc voilà. Je suis revenu le lendemain comme je lui avais dit et on a passé deux heures au lit. Point. Met ça sur un manque de baise que sais-je encore.

-Romantique comme toujours...

-Je sais que ça te fait pas spécialement plaisir mais je te le répète il a décidé tout seul, je lui ai pas forcé la main ni violé donc je suis innocent au contraire je lui fais découvrir des choses, il peut me remercier.

-J'imagine qu'il avait jamais couché avec un mec.

-Non.

-C'est impossible que son frère ne soit pas au courant dans ce cas-là.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien peut-être que tu n'as jamais été dans le rôle du soumis mais je t'assure qu'après une première fois tu n'arrives plus à bouger correctement avant des heures.

-Oh vraiment ?

Yoochun se mit à rire.

-Tu me racontes une anecdote personnelle Jae' ?

Le dit Jae' n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une silhouette se profilait à l'entrée du toit. Yunho s'assit à côté d'eux non sans avoir embrassé son petit ami passionnément, puis il les fixa voulant bien entendu savoir de quoi ou plutôt de qui ils parlaient. Il fut mis au courant en cinq minutes et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Un regard de Yoochun qui l'incita à continuer autant avoir les deux avis de suite car ses deux amis ne se seraient pas gênés pour les lui donner plus tard. Affrontons l'opinion publique.

-Il est jeune, tu ne devrais pas l'emmener sur ce genre de terrain en sachant pertinemment que tu vas le larguer quand tu auras fini de jouer. Il se sera attaché et va souffrir inutilement. Tu exagères Yoochun. En plus si tu fais ça on risque d'avoir une guerre entre les premières et troisièmes années car j'imagine que son frère ne laissera pas passer une chose pareille. Il risque d'être moins cordial et poli avec toi et même s'il sait qu'il va perdre, quoique, un combat entre vous ne serait pas bon du tout pour l'ensemble du lycée.

Quand Yunho parlait bizarrement ça ressemblait plus à un sermon qu'à un conseil d'ami ou un avis personnel...le brun soupira alors que le débit de paroles ne s'arrêtait plus.

-Je pensais que ta seule préoccupation était les guerres entre lycées avec ceux qui venaient nous chercher des noises, là tu es bien parti pour un autre genre d'affrontement car crois moi j'ai assisté à un combat de Junho, mis à part sa carrure déjà imposante, il est très fort.

-Il s'entraine à un dojo m'a dit Junsu. Le coupa Jae'. Il paraît qu'il a déjà gagné pleins de prix et qu'il compte faire carrière.

-Ok, ok je vois. Râla Yoochun. Vous faites chier tous les deux je peux pas me divertir comme bon me semble que vous êtes derrière moi. Je ne me fais pas spécialement de soucis pour le frère car ceux qui combattent dans des dojos oublient toujours que dans un combat de rue tous les coups sont permis. Je vous l'ai déjà prouvé à maintes reprises non ?

-Ouais. Mais vous avez oublié un problème majeur là...

-Qui est ? Questionna-t-il en regardant leur aîné.

-Je me suis attaché à eux, voilà le souci. Peut-être pas à Junho mais Susu' ça m'emmerde que tu l'aies pris justement pour passe-temps.

-C'est ta faute hyung...fallait pas m'ennuyer à me faire remarquer qu'il était mignon. Voilà il est mignon et aussi très bon au lit donc dommage.

Il se leva, signifiant que la discussion était close et partit une clope à la main. Une fois le couple seul la discussion devint houleuse car qu'importe leur avis leur ami n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Le résultat fut qu'ils devaient attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer sans interférer, du moins pour le moment.

_8 novembre :_

Le drap tomba au sol les laissant seuls sur le lit, face à face alors que Yoochun surplombait son jeune amant, le corps en sueur, les muscles tendus dans l'effort qu'il mettait à donner de la vigueur à chacun de ses coups de reins qui n'en finissaient plus, laissant Junsu pantelant sous lui, juste capable de suivre les mouvements de hanches avec les siennes.

-Mm...aahh...

Le rythme ne faiblissait pas et le brun se délectait de le voir allonger lascivement là, les bras de part et d'autre de sa petite tête brune qui dodelinait de gauche à droite, la bouche rougie de baisers pas tous volés et les yeux brillants au possible. L'aîné lui caressait les cuisses, sa main dériva vers le sexe juvénile dressé de plaisir, dressé grâce à lui et pour lui. Elle l'emprisonna et commença un mouvement de va et vient loin d'être similaire à celui de ses hanches, un sourire vint ourler ses lèvres quand il vit l'effet tant attendu sur son partenaire qui gémit et poussa quelques petits cris, se cachant le bas du visage avec une main, les yeux fermés d'aise. Il décida de se rapprocher et s'allongea sur lui non sans continuer ces activités premières.

-Ah ! Yoochun...mm...

Un baiser atterrit sur ses lèvres que le brun prit d'autorité avec ardeur et passion qui firent perdre complétement la tête à Junsu. Il s'écarta tout de même et réussit à articuler entre deux soupirs.

-J'en peux plus...hyung...

-Déjà ? Questionna-t-il moqueur.

Un coup puissant qui lui toucha la prostate, le fit crier :

-...ça fait la quatrième fois...s'il te plait.

-Ces jeunes vraiment plus de résistance...tu verras quand tu arriveras à la cinquième voire sixième tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Il parlait normalement comme si tout ce sport de chambre n'avait pas d'effet de fatigue sur lui mais en vérité il se sentait également lasse mais plutôt mourir que de le dire. Il continua néanmoins encore de nombreuses minutes, mettant son cadet au supplice le plus doux du monde où les deux finirent par se libérer dans un cri pour l'un et un gémissement rauque pour l'autre. Yoochun se laissa tomber sur lui, l'écrasant sous une plainte :

-Hé ! T'es lourd pousse toi hyung. Dit-il en gigotant.

-Je n'ai pas de kilos en trop c'est clair.

-Et tu n'aimes pas te répéter, oui très clair.

Le petit sourire de Junsu faillit l'énerver mais il préféra soupirer et rester où il était, humant l'odeur sucré qui émanait de la peau halée.

-Allez ! Si mon frère arrive...

-Bé quoi. Il te verra dans une position tout à fait normale.

-Ah ah très drôle vraiment, je ne relèverais pas le sous-entendu ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas rester ici après qu'on ait couché ensemble.

-Je suis bien là. Mais puisque je t'emmerde je m'en vais.

A ces paroles il se redressa en cherchant ses vêtements des yeux mais eut la satisfaction d'apercevoir un léger remords dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il venait de le chasser de chez lui alors que le brun savait pertinemment que d'un il n'oserait jamais faire ça et de deux comme l'avait souligné Jae' il commençait à s'attacher. Junsu n'était pas le genre de gars à coucher sans éprouver quelque chose derrière. Un bruit de porte le sortit de ses pensées et fit faire un bond à Junsu qui sauta littéralement du lit.

-Oh non...Gémit-il de désespoir. Junho est rentré plus tôt que prévu...

Il s'habilla en hâte et fut soulagé de voir Yoochun prêt à partir, comme si de rien n'était. Mm la bonne plaisanterie...ils n'étaient pas du tout suspects mais dans tous les cas Junho était au courant donc tant pis. Ils sortirent de la chambre sous un regard peu surpris.

-Yoochun hyung.

-Junho.

Le salut fait dans une ambiance tendue, le brun, sans se dépêcher outre mesure, se dirigea vers la porte et la franchit non sans un dernier coup d'œil pour son cadet qui rougit gêné d'une telle situation. La porte se ferma, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

-Je préfère ne rien savoir.

-Hyung...

-Tu fais ce que tu veux je n'ai pas mon mot à dire même si je ne comprends pas ton raisonnement.

-Je...

Son frère partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bains le laissant en plan, c'était loin d'être une attitude ordinaire chez lui mais cette fois-ci il n'avait rien trouvé à dire comme paroles qui sonnent comme celles d'un grand frère, pour la première fois il avait préférait la fuite.

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain :<em>

Yunho était assis dans le canapé beige qui trônait dans le salon, une tasse de café noir dans une main et le journal déplié sur la petite table basse devant lui. Il rentrait plus tard en cours et pouvait donc se permettre de profiter de ce moment de calme.

-Yunnie.

La voix douce de son amant résonna à son oreille, un bisou atterrit sur sa joue et il tourna son visage vers l'ange de sa vie.

-Tu peux aller à la salle de bain.

-Merci. Dit-il en l'embrassant au passage.

Au moment de fuir leur pays natal ils avaient décidé de se prendre un petit appart' pour enfin pouvoir vivre comme un couple alors que de l'extérieur c'était plus la colocation entre amis qui ressortait. La guerre leur avait au moins permis de satisfaire ce désir d'expérimenter une vie qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir en Corée. Il allait entrer dans la pièce quand la sonnette retentit. Il soupira sachant pertinemment qui s'était.

-Va te doucher je vais l'accueillir. Sourit Jaejoong.

Il ouvrit la porte sur un Yoochun mal réveillé et apparemment mal luné. Un grommellement plus tard en guise de bonjour et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

-Et bien tu en fait une tête. Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna l'aîné en lui servant une tasse de café.

-Deux trucs qui m'emmerdent.

Il prit la tasse qu'on lui tendait, le regard noir.

-Junsu a osé me dire qu'il voulait calmer le jeu entre nous, pour l'instant selon ses dires...non mais j'y crois pas ! Je lui fais l'honneur de m'intéresser à lui et tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire c'est ça ? Quel culot !

Jae' eut un sourire discret devant la nouvelle audace de leur cadet qui décidément était étonnant.

-Il t'a dit ça pour une bonne raison j'imagine.

-Son frère nous a surpris presque au lit et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre il ne l'a pas très bien pris.

-Normal.

-Comment ça normal ? S'insurgea le brun. Il peut pas le laisser vivre sa vie un peu ? S'il veut s'envoyer en l'air avec moi où est le mal ? Il est assez grand pour décider sans avoir besoin d'un avis pareil. J'ai l'herbe coupé sous les pieds là...

-Yoochun...tu n'as jamais vu cette vision là d'un grand frère car Yoohwan est presque ton double sur certains points mais Junsu est physiquement plus faible que Junho...

-J'avais remarqué merci...

-..laisse moi finir s'il te plait...ce que je veux dire ce qu'il le voit comme fragile et donc incapable de se protéger et pour lui tu représentes sûrement une menace. N'importe qui verrait que tes intentions sont peu louables.

-Roh Jae' ! Arrête avec ça je te le redis pour la millième fois il fait tout de lui-même, si tu pouvais le voir dans ces moments-là je t'assure qu'il prend son pied.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise...tu débarques en râlant comme si j'allais t'apporter une solution miracle. Va lui parler je sais pas moi.

-Ouais je crois que je vais le coincer quelque part...

-Je t'en prie ne va pas faire ça au lycée quand même. Dit l'aîné sur un ton dépité devant le peu de convictions sociales de son ami qui commençait à avoir les yeux brillants, signe de problème à venir. Bon et le second souci c'est quoi ?

-Oh...un gars qui m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il m'avait à l'œil et que mon temps en tant que boss était fini...rien de nouveau sous le soleil mais bon va falloir m'en occuper.

-Et comment il a eu ton numéro surtout...

-Ouais, à régler donc mais d'abord je veux m'occuper de DuckButt.

-Pardon ? Jae' ouvrit de grands yeux face à ce surnom.

-Je l'appelle comme ça depuis quelques temps, c'est pour l'emmerder même si je trouve que ça lui va vraiment bien. Il râle en me sortant d'arrêter de mater son derrière, il sait comment il est après tout donc je pense qu'il complexe un peu...

-...donc tu l'embêtes.

-Ouais mais je suis sûr que tu as vu sa chute de reins toi aussi, ne me mens pas hyung je te connais.

Son ami râlait pour la forme mais le sourire sur ses lèvres démentait bien ses paroles. Finalement Yoochun partit pour le lycée les laissant se préparer tranquillement, ils se retrouveraient plus tard. Lui avait plusieurs choses à faire.

_Lycée de l'Est 10h45 :_

Junsu marchait lentement, le cœur lourd. Tout allait de travers depuis que son frère l'avait surpris, mais surpris à quoi ? Il était sorti de sa chambre en compagnie de Yoochun, tous deux habillés donc où était le problème ? Il faisait sa vie quand même, non ? Un vibrement dans sa poche le fit sursauter, un texto de son frère. « _Rejoins moi sur le toit du bâtiment habituel » _D'ordinaire il aurait été le plus heureux mais là une appréhension le pris au ventre, ils s'évitaient presque depuis ce fameux moment ce qui pour eux revenaient à un long moment. Il ouvrit la porte et le vit assis de dos, le nez levé vers le ciel. Ses épaules musclées habituellement fières étaient pour l'instant plutôt affaissées sur elles-mêmes ce qui ne plut pas à Junsu. Il s'avança, une fois pile derrière lui ses bras passèrent autour du cou de son frère alors que sa tête se posait sur son épaule gauche. Junho l'avait reconnu sans avoir besoin de vérifier, leur lien ne faiblissait pas et certaines choses se passaient entre eux sans qu'ils ne puissent l'expliquer comme quand l'un deux avait un problème ou se sentait mal. Le pouvoir mystérieux de la gémellité...

-Hyung. Murmura-t-il. Je suis...

-Désolé.

Son frère avait l'air réellement triste, ce genre de situation était peu habituelle pour eux. Le jeune se déplaça face à lui et s'accroupit, leur regard au même niveau.

-Non hyung...c'est moi, vraiment. J'aurais dû t'écouter et ne pas t'imposer ce choix c'était égoïste de ma part...

Un doigt sur ses lèvres le stoppa.

-Chut. Su' écoute moi. J'ai réagi trop vivement, je me suis énervé sans te laisser le temps de me parler et j'en suis désolé. Je te connais mieux que personne je devrais donc savoir que je peux te faire confiance que tu es loin d'être irréfléchi. C'est vrai que j'ai été surpris autant de sa part que de la tienne. Mais c'est ta décision donc je l'accepte.

Il lui sourit pour prouver ses dires, le regard amande eut l'air de chercher un quelconque mensonge ou dissimulation dans le sien mais ne trouva rien. Un sourire heureux apparut sur ses lèvres pleines alors qu'il lui tombait dans les bras. Junho serra contre lui son petit frère, son double qui décidément devenait de plus en plus mature de jour en jour, il affirmait ses choix qu'importe les avis des autres et vivait sa vie. Peut-être que c'était lui qui le freinait parfois mais en même temps, il était l'aîné donc il se devait d'être là quitte à l'ennuyer.

-On fait la paix donc ? Questionna la voix aigüe à son oreille.

-Oui, juste...

-Juste ?

-J'aimerai que tu cesses de le voir chez nous.

Un léger regard surpris.

-Je sais que c'est peut-être pas sympa pour toi mais je ne veux pas le croiser aussi souvent que les deux dernières semaines. J'ai l'impression qu'il empiète l'espace vital dont j'ai besoin et je sais que ça va m'énerver à la longue.

-D'accord. Répondit-il aussitôt.

-D'accord ?

-Oui hyung, je comprends ton point de vue et je t'avoue que moi non plus je veux pas revivre la scène qui a amené la dispute, c'était vraiment très gênant.

Le rire de son frère s'éleva.

-Oui c'est vrai que tu es devenu bien rouge. Moi aussi certainement mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Oui mais par contre toi tu me refais plus un coup pareil de m'ignorer comme ça. Je me suis senti trop mal ces deux derniers jours...

-J'imagine, vu ce que je ressentais également.

La sonnerie retentit soudain, réveillant Junsu qui eut l'air de se rappeler qu'il était à l'école donc qu'il avait cours.

-J'ai cours hyung, zut je vais être en retard, on se voit plus tard ?

-Oui on mange ensemble si tu veux.

-D'accord, on se retrouve ici.

-Ok. Bon cours Su'.

Un petit signe de la main plus tard et il partait en courant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour quatrième chapitre en ligne hé hé ! (Commencé en Corse, donc ça fait longtemps ^^'...Avril...) Au départ j'avais pleins d'idées pour cette fic mais je me suis rendue compte que au final ça tournait vraiment plus sur les conversations et passages entre mes deux chouchous alors que je trouve le concept exil au Japon plutôt sympa xD je pense qu'il ressortira plus tard dans la fic mais aussi certainement dans une autre :)**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews anonymes ou non ;) ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Et petite pensée pour ma jolie Heughae qui adore particulièrement ce boss hé hé (PS : j'attends avec impatience la suite de ta fic « Juste pour quelques mois » ;p mais prends ton temps la vraie vie d'abord lol) **

**Chu !**

* * *

><p>Les cours du matin venaient de s'achever, Junsu marchait d'un bon pas vers le toit pour retrouver son frère, la crise entre eux était oubliée et son sourire était revenu, son seul souci désormais était la réaction de Yoochun pour ce qu'il avait osé lui dire par texto qui plus est. Il ne l'avait pas encore croisé mais cela ne tarderait certainement pas, le brun avait la fâcheuse habitude d'apparaître au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, aimant garder cette part de contrôle sur lui, il décidait de où, quand et comment ils se rencontraient d'ordinaire. Junsu s'était habitué d'où la raison de son inquiétude face à la réaction de celui qui dirigeait le couple, enfin couple...c'était peut-être un bien grand mot car au final si cette relation ne lui posait aucun inconvénient c'était bien parce qu'ils ne faisaient que coucher ensembles sans jamais réellement se voir pour juste discuter ou autre. Il soupira pour la forme. Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête vers le couloir de droite, il se stoppa. Était-ce Yoochun ? Ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur une forme assise parterre voire prostrée. Un garçon qui portait le même uniforme que lui donc pas un des cas sociaux qu'il fréquentait depuis peu donc peu de danger à aller lui parler. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête basse et les genoux remontés contre son torse. Le jeune décida de s'approcher, peut-être pouvait-il l'aider, il avait l'air d'être proche de faire un malaise.<p>

-Euh...excuse moi...

Aucun signe de vie, il s'avança à petits pas.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois légèrement inquiet.

Un murmure se fit entendre mais il n'avait pas bien compris, il se pencha.

-Fa...

-Pardon ?

-J'ai...faim...

Le visage qui se leva vers lui était un tableau de détresse à lui tout seul, des grandes cernes en passant par la lèvre tremblante et les yeux de chien battu.

-J'ai trop faim...

-Tu n'as rien à manger ? Tu n'as pas d'argent pour aller t'en acheter ?

Un mouvement négatif de la tête. Junsu se demanda un instant quoi faire pour l'aider puis décida. Il ouvrit son sac et sortit son propre repas pour le lui tendre.

-Tiens tu peux le prendre. Je n'ai pas très faim.

Un regard étonné contre un sourire, un échange et un remerciement. Le garçon déballa la nourriture avec émerveillement et sans hésiter une seconde se mit à la dévorer faisant rire Junsu qui s'était assis face à lui.

-Et bien ça fait longtemps que tu n'avais pas mangé toi.

-Ce matin...Articula-t-il difficilement entre deux grosses bouchées.

-Ah bon ?

-J'ai tout le temps faim. Une chance je ne grossis pas mais avec le boulot que j'ai je n'en ai même pas le temps et puis j'adore manger donc tout va bien.

-Oui c'est bien d'avoir de l'appétit sauf quand tu n'as plus rien à manger pour midi. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas et continua à mastiquer vigoureusement, Junsu ne s'en formalisa pas ayant l'habitude de voir ses questions éludées lorsqu'il était avec son amant. Mais il n'hésita pas à répondre à la même question, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Kim Junsu.

-Tu es en première année non ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Seconde.

L'inconnu se leva avec difficulté en lui rendant la boite vide. Il souffla un léger merci et commença à s'éloigner. Junsu haussa les épaules, souriant devant cet étrange personnage. Il devait rejoindre son frère, heureusement qu'il était sorti un quart d'heure avant sinon il aurait été en retard et il détestait ça et tant pis pour son repas, Junho lui donnera bien une bouchée du sien. Il repartit donc dans sa direction initiale, pressant quelque peu le pas quand un nouveau bruit lui fit dresser l'oreille. Le couloir était vide, il se retourna mais personne à l'horizon, la légende des fantômes dans les lycées japonais était-elle vraie ? Soudain une main lui attrapa le bras et il se fit happer à l'intérieur d'une salle dans un cri étouffé. Nooon pas les fantômes !

-Mais ! Qu'est-ce que...

-C'est moi.

Le visage du brun lui apparut accompagné de son éternel petit sourire narquois qu'il adorait lui adresser en toutes occasions.

-Non mais ça va pas ? S'insurgea-t-il encore sous le choc. Pourquoi tu...

Sa phrase fut stoppé par une bouche qui s'était imposée sur la sienne, lui coupant le souffle. Le baiser était clairement dominé alors que Junsu ne savait plus quoi penser, les réactions n'étaient pas du tout celles qu'il attendait. Un léger mordillement sur ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit autant par automatisme que par envie et une langue mutine vint chercher sa jumelle avec ardeur. A mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient Yoochun le poussait au fond de la pièce et quand son dos rencontra le mur il réagit enfin à la situation et le repoussa.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Et où on est ici ?

-Je fais ce que je veux. Répondit le brun en le toisant de haut. Tu as dit qu'on devait calmer le jeu mais je n'ai rien dit de tel de mon côté me semble-t-il. Et ici, ignare, c'est l'ancienne infirmerie qui n'est plus utilisée depuis un moment vu que la nouvelle a déménagé dans l'autre bâtiment depuis quelques années déjà. Il y a encore plein de trucs qu'ils n'ont pas enlevé.

Effectivement, la pièce avait été gardé en état, on aurait cru qu'un événement avait fait fuir ceux qui y travaillaient et que tout était resté comme ils l'avaient laissé au moment du départ. Étrange. Un arrêt sur image. Un vieux lit poussiéreux aux barreaux usés, des boites de médicaments sorties des tiroirs et jetées ça et là, des objets divers et variés qui faisaient invariablement penser à la médecine prouvant bien l'ancienne fonction du lieu où ils se trouvaient.

-Pourquoi tu étais là ? Questionna finalement Junsu après avoir fini son observation et ayant reporté son regard sur Yoochun qui était encore bien collé à lui. Je trouve ce lieu un peu glauque voire même pas rassurant du tout.

-Je sais pas si j'ai envie de te répondre.

La voix était féline, le regard sombre sembla s'embraser lorsqu'il décela ce qu'il cherchait dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Une légère inquiétude qui se traduisit aussi par les deux mains qui se posèrent sur son torse tentant de l'éloigner.

-Non...non, non, non Yoochun n'y pense même pas, je sais ce que tu veux et c'est n...

Deuxième assaut qui lui fit perdre la tête alors que le piège se refermait sur lui. Le mur l'entravait et le corps chaud qui le bloquait n'avait rien de passif et avenant, c'était plus le début d'un combat sauvage entre deux volontés bien que l'une soit déjà résignée à ce qui devait inéluctablement lui arriver. Junsu, dans un dernier élan, réussit à l'écarter sur le côté et son corps fin se faufila dans la brèche.

-Tutut !

La voix était joueuse, une main l'agrippa et il se fit plaquer contre un bureau usé et bien sale qui le rebuta. Le jeune poussa un petit cri quand sa main roula sur une seringue le mettant dans une position bien plus que délicate et pour le coup totalement soumise, à moitié allongé sur le bureau crasseux. Ses pauvres vêtements...

-Et bien tu vois c'était pas difficile.

-Yoochun ! J'ai dit non !

Un bisou dans le cou, puis un second et ainsi de suite sur ses points sensibles alors que Junsu sentait parfaitement un début d'érection derrière lui qui frottait entre ses fesses. Cette sensation le fit réagir également, son corps bien trop habitué à ses attouchements, au plus grand plaisir du brun qui prit délicatement son visage pour le tourner vers lui, prenant ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Les mains ne restèrent pas inactives, elles sortirent la chemise blanche si bien rentrée dans le pantalon déboutonnèrent celui-ci et s'insinuèrent dedans, se faisant caresses langoureuses sur son torse et tortures diaboliques sur son boxer.

-Yoochun...il ne faut pas...faire ça ici...Sa voix faiblissait à mesure qu'il prononçait ses mots.

Le susnommé ne répondit pas de suite occupé qu'il était à faire un joli suçon sur la peau halée de la nuque mais consentit à répondre une fois ceci-ci fait.

-Pourquoi ? J'aurais cru que ça t'excite de le faire dans un endroit insolite. Vu que pour l'instant on s'est juste contentés de ton lit.

-Pour être insolite cet endroit l'est c'est certain et tu ne t'es jamais plaint de mon lit quand on y était je crois.

Une main mutine vint passer sous son sous-vêtement rencontrant par la même occasion son sexe dressé qui réagissait vraiment bien à toutes ces attentions et à cette situation anormale. Une pression sur la base, un aller et venu léger qui le mit au supplice.

-Non je veux...dire...que...aah...

Junsu s'était redressé, les mains agrippées au bureau, sa tête se posa sur l'épaule derrière cherchant un soutien pendant qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de contenir des bruits qui signaleraient trop à son tortionnaire tout le bien qu'il lui faisait.

-Oui ? Tu veux dire ? Susurra une voix chaude à son oreille.

Il s'amusait ce salaud, il en était plus que sûr, pour lui c'était une bonne distraction pour prendre son pied. Même s'il devait bien s'avouer également que effectivement tout cela l'excitait trop pour son propre bien.

-Mon frère m'attend pour manger...je veux pas qu'il sache que...qu'on a...

Yoochun se pressa plus contre lui continuant ses caresses son pouce passa sur le bout sensible plusieurs fois de suite. Il sourit en le sentant se crisper léchant le lobe de son oreille il s'amusa quelques instants avec la boucle qui l'ornait.

-Qui sait ça pourrait lui donner des idées pour une future conquête. Et autant ça lui est déjà arrivé qu'en sais-tu ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtises.

-Je suis sûr que ton frère ne te raconte pas tout comme tu as l'air de le croire. Il n'est plus vierge ça se voit, il a du succès et doit s'en servir crois-moi sur parole.

-Mais tais-toi. Gémit doucement le jeune qui commençait à partir dans un monde de sensations intenses et qui ne voulait pas rentrer dans ce genre de débat avec l'aîné.

Pour une fois, la première, Yoochun ne répliqua pas, il avait raison l'heure n'était plus à la discussion mais à l'action. Son désir se faisait impérieux voire douloureux et l'état du corps languissant à la limite de la débauche désormais collé au sien le faisait réagir plus que de raisons. Junsu était excité et réactif, les mains à plat sur le bureau et n'attendait plus que son amant décide de la marche à suivre et si possible dans un temps proche. Ce qui ne tarda pas alors qu'un bruit de tissu se faisait entendre dans son dos, une ceinture qu'on déboucle, la fermeture éclair qui descend. L'anticipation de ce qui allait se produire lui procura une décharge de plaisir qui le traversa de part en part, il en avait tellement envie maintenant, son corps était bien rodé à ce sport. Il gémit doucement quand sa chemise fut relevée le frottement du tissu l'émoustillant davantage. Une intrusion se fit sentir dans le bas de son dos. Malgré tout le brun restait un minimum prévenant et le préparait même s'il doutât que s'en fut la peine. Une légère douleur au début qui s'estompa bien vite laissant place à une chaleur connue qui l'envahit alors qu'il suppliait :

-Oui...Mm...hyung viens...

Yoochun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se plaça à son entrée, avec une grande douceur il avança peu à peu dans cet antre qui lui coupait à chaque fois le souffle. Une fois jusqu'à la garde il se stoppa entendant la respiration plutôt laborieuse du jeune qui s'était cambré agrippant les bords du bureau avec force. Il posa sa bouche dans le creux de son cou, déposant des baisers et fit un premier aller retour ne demandant même pas s'il pouvait y aller mais Junsu s'y était attendu et ne fit pas de commentaires connaissant de mieux en mieux son amant sur ce terrain-là, le seul sur lequel il pouvait se targuer de le connaitre en fin de compte. La position était nouvelle, ils ne l'avaient jamais testé et le fait de se retrouver debout était presque un challenge pour le jeune qui peu à peu s'appuyait sur le bureau, oubliant sa saleté repoussante. Il sentait les mains du brun sur ses hanches qui l'agrippaient parfois fermement pour lui donner un coup plus fort lui faisant voir des étoiles dans un cri mal contenu.

-Et bien finalement ça a l'air de plutôt te plaire.

Il lui envoyait toujours des phrases provocantes pendant l'acte auquel la plupart du temps Junsu ne prenait pas la peine de répondre. A quoi bon ? Il ne savait pas si c'était une manière de se rassurer sur ses performances quoi qu'il doutât que s'en fusse la peine ou bien et surtout pour l'embêter en sachant qu'il était son premier et donc que le cadet n'était pas encore très sûr de lui. Un poids sur son dos lui indiqua que Yoochun s'était penché en avant, son souffle chaud balaya sa nuque à découvert le faisant frissonner. Le rythme était rapide, des mains remontèrent le long de son dos, relevant encore plus sa chemise alors que les dents mordillaient son cou dans l'intention de laisser certainement un autre suçon preuve de son appartenance.

-Hyung...accélère...ah !

-Je réfléchis à ta demande.

En parfait contradiction Junsu sentit le sexe ralentir en lui à son plus grand désespoir. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne rien laisser passer, dont les phrases incendiaires qui lui venaient à l'esprit s'imaginant fort bien le sourire de l'aîné dans son dos. Une minute de ce supplice le fit grogner alors qu'il passait sa main derrière agrippant la chemise du brun pour le coller complètement à lui. Yoochun sourit face à l'initiative et lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue. Il le redressa complètement contre lui, tous deux debout alors que ses propres mains passaient sur le ventre plat dans une douce caresse.

-Yoochun...Chouina-t-il. Arrête de jouer et dépêche toi...

-J'aime jouer. Pas toi ?

-J'ai pas envie de ça dans l'immédiat.

-Ton frère va s'impatienter ?

Junsu ne trouva pas cela très sain de parler de son frère en même temps que ce genre d'activité, il se tut de toute façon son homologue connaissait la réponse donc pourquoi continuer sur cette voie-là ? Alors qu'il se disait cela le rythme accéléra d'un coup le prenant par surprise, un cri sortit tout seul suivit de toute une série qui enchantèrent son amant. Le jeune homme mit une main devant sa bouche, horrifié lui-même des sons aigus qu'il produisait.

-Su'...enlève cette main de suite.

L'ordre n'attendait aucune contradiction mais il ne fut pas réalisé alors qu'il hochait négativement la tête, les coups de butoirs lui touchant la prostate sans relâche. Yoochun décida donc de l'enlever lui-même et de la plaquer sur le bureau la sienne par-dessus, il força son cadet à s'abaisser aussi.

-Lâche moi hyung. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un nous entende, la porte n'est pas fermée à clé.

-Et alors ? C'est pas grave, je me suis jamais fait prendre.

Cette phrase fut comme un coup au cœur de Junsu qui se crispa et arrêta de se débattre, quel idiot il était...bien sûr que l'aîné avait ses habitudes il n'était pas son premier amant et ce lieu avait dû déjà être utilisé maintes fois avant lui. Qu'il était naïf décidément, il était tombé dans son piège si bien rodé. Une envie de pleurer le prit soudain, il se mordit la lèvre pour la contenir. Les allers et retours n'en finissaient plus et ils sentaient tous deux le point d'orgue arriver à grand pas. Une main chaude glissa jusqu'à son sexe, elle titilla le gland et commença un mouvement qui se calqua rapidement sur celui de leurs hanches.

-Mmm...Ah !

Un dernier coup qui lui toucha violemment la prostate le fit jouir dans un cri. Yoochun le suivit rapidement venant lui mordre l'épaule y laissant une marque plus que visible. Une minute passa dans un silence coupé de respirations hachées. Il se retira avec précaution, sa semence coulant lentement le long des cuisses blanches, un mouchoir trouvé dans sa poche et il nettoya Junsu qui n'avait plus pipé mot toujours appuyé contre le bureau.

-Tu peux te rhabiller tu sais. Je t'ai nettoyer mais va aux toilettes pour le faire plus correctement.

Le cadet remit ses affaires en place lentement, sans lui lancer un regard toujours dos à lui, il se pencha pour prendre son sac abandonné au sol et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une main l'attrapa par le bras et ses yeux rencontrèrent deux orbes noires qui le clouèrent sur place.

-Quoi ? Questionna-t-il quand même tentant de retrouver une voix normale.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ça t'as pas plu ?

-Si..si,si. C'était bien.

-Ouais un entrain mesuré.

Junsu se demandait ce qui gênait le brun. C'était juste du sexe entre eux non ? Alors pourquoi lui posait ces questions ?

-C'était bien hyung, maintenant je dois y aller. Donc on se voit une autre fois sauf que...

-Que ?

-Mon frère ne veut plus que tu viennes à la maison et je pense que c'est mieux donc euh...

Il avait baissé les yeux, rougissant d'oser lui dire cela et sachant qu'il condamnait sûrement cette relation vu le caractère de l'aîné.

-Ah ouais ? Je ne peux donc plus venir chez toi.

-Non ! S'exclama le jeune en relevant la tête. Tu peux venir sauf que...qu'on ne doit plus coucher chez moi.

-Ouais ok j'ai compris mais étant donné qu'on fait que ça je pense plus venir du tout.

Junsu rebaissa la tête, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, ça y était, il allait lui dire que c'était fini...il ne devait surtout pas pleurer après tout ce n'était qu'un passe-temps, ses poings se fermèrent alors qu'il attendait le verdict. Le silence s'éternisa, puis un soupir las vint le briser.

-Bon la prochaine fois je t'embarque chez moi.

-Hein ?

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il l'invitait chez lui ? Le boss voulait lui montrer le lieu où il vivait, son intimité mais en ayant certainement une idée derrière la tête et surtout une envie de jouer qu'il n'avait pas encore apaisé. Cela fit revenir malgré tout peu à peu le sourire sur le visage enfantin qui acquiesça doucement alors qu'une paire de lèvres chaudes prenaient les siennes dans un ballet léger. Il se laissa faire passant ses bras autour de son cou. La langue caressa la sienne quelques instants puis ils se séparèrent.

-Bon j'y vais je te laisse.

Yoochun n'attendit rien et partit rapidement le laissant seul au milieu de la pièce avec ses interrogations. Mais que faisait-il ? Où allait-il comme ça ? Il venait de se réjouir de n'être certainement qu'un jouet pour l'aîné. Il était loin d'être bête et avait bien compris depuis le début que si son corps plaisait au brun de son esprit il avait l'air de n'en avoir cure. Junsu avait fait le choix de profiter de ce qu'il lui apportait avec le secret espoir que cela change. Il se morigéna face à cette pensée plus digne d'une jeune fille en fleur que lui. Et pourtant l'effet que lui faisait Yoochun donnait une image peu glorieuse de sa propre masculinité. D'ailleurs à ce constat il sentit quelque chose dans son boxer. Oh non ! Il devait vite aller se nettoyer, c'est avec une horrible sensation de gêne qu'il sortit en courant de l'ancienne infirmerie et fonça jusqu'aux toilettes vides à ce moment-là. Une fois ceci fait il se remit à courir mais dans le sens opposé.

-Il va me tuer...

* * *

><p>Il avait plus de vingt minutes de retard. Son entrée fut fracassante sur le toit et le regard surpris de son frère l'acheva.<p>

-Bé alors Su' ? Tu n'as pas entendu ton portable ? Je t'ai appelé une bonne dizaine de fois. Tu faisais quoi ?

La réprimande était dû à l'inquiétude bien sûr mais cela n'empêcha pas le cadet de se sentir mal face à son ton.

-Je...euh...je...désolé hyung.

Junho se leva et s'avança pour se mettre face à lui. Il lui releva le menton et le scruta quelques instants. Il eut la surprise de le voir fuir son regard et rougir peu à peu pour rester sur une belle teinte pivoine. Il se triturait les doigts signe de gêne évidente chez lui.

-Je crois deviner ce qui s'est passé. Soupira-t-il finalement.

Un petit coup d'œil dans sa direction et un hochement de tête négatif.

-Je crois pas que tu aies pu tout deviner sans vouloir te vexer hyung.

-Yoochun.

-Oui. Répondit-il d'une petite voix timide.

-Donc ça ne me regarde pas, il n'y a pas de souci au moins ? S'il y en a tu peux m'en parler tu sais.

-Non ça va ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai dit que je voulais plus qu'il vienne à la maison pour qu'on...

-Ah ok. Et sa réaction ?

L'aîné était partit se rasseoir son frère en fit de même.

-Il m'a dit qu'il m'embarquerait chez lui la prochaine fois.

Junho s'arrêta en plein mouvement et l'observa fort étonné.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui...pourquoi ?

Junsu n'était plus sûr de savoir si c'était une bonne nouvelle au vu de la tête que faisait son homologue.

-C'est juste très étonnant. Mis à part Yunho et Jaejoong je crois que personne ne sait où il habite réellement. C'est une info qu'il garde secrète et aucune de ses conquêtes n'y est jamais allée.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-J'ai dragué une fille dans un bar il y a un mois de ça et j'ai eu la surprise d'apprendre que c'était son ex. Elle avait bu et n'a pas arrêté de me parler de lui c'était bien barbant tu peux me croire.

Junsu rigola devant sa mine dépité et l'incita à continuer en le remerciant pour la part de repas qu'il venait de lui donner sans rien demander, il lui raconterait plus tard.

-Et m'a dit avec un ton outré qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'emmener chez lui et que ça c'était fini dans un parking, heureusement elle m'a passé les détails crus...

Ce coup-ci le jeune éclata complètement de rire, la scène avait dû être si drôle, son frère si sûr de lui d'ordinaire n'avait plus dû savoir où se mettre. Un second rire vint se joindre au sien et ils ne s'arrêtèrent que de longues minutes plus tard. Puis ce fut à son tour de raconter la disparition de son repas. La pause déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur et bientôt la sonnerie les obligea à se quitter pour ne se retrouver que le soir venu.

* * *

><p><em>La nuit. Dans un bar.<em>

Melvin était en avance. Toujours. C'était une question de principe chez lui, la politesse élémentaire qu'on lui avait apprise depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais en contre partie il détestait attendre. Et là son subalterne était en retard. Il respira calmement en buvant une gorgée de son whisky, petit pêché d'une vie de haute bourgeoisie qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser derrière lui en venant vivre dans ce pays, là où était les origines de sa famille. Son père l'avait laissé partir malgré leurs différents, espérant peut-être qu'il ne trouve sa voie ici, loin d'eux entouré de choses nouvelles. Cette pensée le fit sourire, son père était intelligent mais si naïf, un peu comme la moitié des gens qu'il avait dorénavant sous ses ordres dans ce petit lycée qui avait été si facile à soumettre. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup en voilà un qui arrivait en courant sous un regard noir.

-Vraiment désolé chef, la surveillance a mis plus de temps que prévu. J'ai essayé d'aller le plus vite possible mas c'était loin.

-Tu sais que je déteste poireauter.

-Oui mais...

-Tu le sais ?

-Oui. Répondit le cadet dans un souffle baissant les yeux.

-Et tu oses me dire que mon bar favori est trop loin pour toi ?

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent.

-Non...non bien sûr que non patron. Votre bar est à un endroit parfait, je vous assure.

Un œil noir le fixait sans ciller, il avala péniblement sa salive, droit sur sa chaise, le dos raide. Soudain alors qu'il se pensait perdu le rire de Melvin brisa le silence pesant.

-Olala détend toi gamin. Dit-il en reprenant une gorgée du breuvage ambré. Je te faisais marcher, je sais très bien où je t'ai envoyé. Bon une fois que tu as repris ton souffle raconte moi.

Un petit rire désabusé sortit de la bouche juvénile, il aurait dû y être habitué depuis le temps...

-Comme tu me l'as demandé patron j'ai suivi ses deux bras droits, je sais où ils vivent, ensembles.

-Homo ?

-Peut-être, je ne suis pas sûr mais bon de nos jours c'est pas rare.

-Ouais ouais et la suite ?

-Et bien la suite euh...donc ils vivent dans un quartier assez tranquille, petit immeuble de cinq étages, ils sont à dix minutes de leur lycée.

-C'est du bon boulot, j'imagine que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé celui du boss.

-Non il est toujours aussi discret et ne laisse rien filtrer par contre...

-Par contre ?

-Et bien depuis sa dernière conquête féminine qui date de quelques temps et qui nous avait donné tant d'infos d'après ce que j'ai pu apercevoir et comprendre il a de nouveau quelqu'un en vue.

-Qui ?

-Un mec.

-Oh oh.

Et bien en voilà une surprise, le brun qui avait eu quasiment autant de conquêtes féminines que lui se tournait dorénavant vers la gente masculine. Intéressant.

-J'ai tenté de le voir depuis quelques jours mais je ne sais pas encore qui c'est. J'ai soudoyé un des gars en espérant que ça marche, il va me filer des infos et me tenir au courant de ce qui se passe. Avec de la chance je vais bientôt trouver le mec qui fait chavirer le cœur de ton rival boss.

-Ok tiens moi au courant si tu trouves qui c'est, je leur réserve deux trois idées au petit couple et puis il faut que je rencontre ce môme. Yoochun a un nouveau point faible à exploiter ça va me faciliter les choses. Tu lui as envoyé le message d'avertissement ?

-Oui boss, avec l'assurance qu'il l'a lu j'étais pas loin et au vu de sa tête ça l'a énervé.

-Il doit se demander comment tu as eu son numéro.

-Les filles sont bavardes surtout si elles ont bu et qu'elles sont blessées après une rupture.

-Un vrai Don Juan. S'esclaffa Melvin. C'est bon tu peux rentrer chez toi, c'est fini pour ce soir.

Le jeune sourit franchement, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et partit en un éclair. Son verre toujours en main ses pensées divaguèrent. Son ambition de soumettre les lycées au alentour était juste un début. Seulement au lycée de l'Est il y avait des fortes têtes à faire plier comme ce brun qui ne cessait de faire parler de lui. Mais avec ce nouveau renseignement amené par sa jeune recrue, qui avait de véritables talents d'espion ou de fouine cela dépendait du point de vue, allait lui permettre d'avancer un grand coup. Et puis...sa curiosité légendaire avait été titillé par ce coureur de jupons, lui aussi avait déjà trouvé du charme à un homme mais d'après ce qu'il savait de Yoochun c'était surprenant de le savoir avec un gars. Juste du sexe ou un bon moyen de pression ? Il sourit en finissant sa gorgée, les semaines prochaines allaient être bien remplies.


End file.
